Capital Vices
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Queen of Brightwall, Hero of Albion, is getting taught how to use the seven deadly sins. By who? Why none other than Reaver; Hero of Skill, and ex-pirate. Now whether she likes it or not, she's learning quite a bit. Rated M for Reaver!


**Capital Vices**

A/N: This is my first ever Fable 3 fanfic so all I'm asking is a little leniency with the criticism/flames. I've played both Fable 2 and 3 so I have a little history and details on the characters that are featured in this story! But it has been a long time since I've played Fable 2 and I've just finished Fable 3, so expect some mess ups here and there! Anyways, I don't own any characters that are familiar, but I do own my own Hero, Chastity.

Sorry, in advance, if Reaver is OOC. I didn't get a HUGE handle on his character, but I do understand that he is very sexual, will shoot anything that stands in his way, and likes alcohol. I know for a FACT that he isn't a sweetie that will take in an orphan, feed it, and clothe it. He's more of a guy that would rape a girl, justify it in his mind, shoot her, and let someone else clean up the mess. Am I right?

This is rated M for a reason! One of the chapters is going to have some sloppy, streamy sex in it. Although I'm not to great at writing things like that ;P I'm going to try!

* * *

><p><em>Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up, Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil; Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth; Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things. <em>

* * *

><p>The Great Hero of Albion sat upon her throne, drumming her fingers on the arm of the golden chair in boredom. Ever since the Crawler had been defeated nothing too exciting went on inside Albion, and even Brightwall for that matter. It was the occasional band of pirates or bandits. Sometimes there was a group of Balverines that had attacked a local town. Or, the most popular, Hobbe andor Hollowmen infestation. She grew tiresome of the same things that were placed on her plate day to day.

"Your Majesty," a soft voice called out, "there is a farmer here from Millifields, apparently his cattle have been attacked by Balverines." The Queen sighed. A_nother damn Balverine attack_, she thought and scowled at the tiled floor. Could Reaver be behind this as well?

"Send him in." She said softly, her blonde hair sweeping over her shoulders. The maid bowed in appreciation and smiled in the Queen's direction, and as she closed the door to the Throne Room quietly, the Queen also smiled lightly. She waited a few moments before the dirtied farmer opened the door. The Queen wanted to cringe back in disgust, but held it back. For a Queen should never been appalled by her subject's appearance. The Queen sat up straight in her throne, smiling lightly as her eyes watered from the stench that waved from him.

"Queen Chastity," the farmer bowed in appreciation, a lot of people had been doing that today, "surely your maid has told you about my predicament?" He smiled up, his teeth yellow and things were stuck in between each tooth. Chastity smiled graciously and stood from her throne.

"Yes I have," she grabbed her sword, swinging it around her back and up into the holster on her back, "and I'll gladly take care of that pesky Balverine problem for you." The farmer cried out and clamped his hands together, tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh thank you your Majesty! You're so charitable." The Queen took a bow towards the farmer and smoothly glided down the marble steps that were covered in a maroon carpet.

"What else could I have said to a poor farmer being attacked by such creatures?" The man looked at the Queen with gratefulness written across his face. Without another word, the farmer was ushered out of the Throne room and into a hotel room until the problem was taken care of. Chastity sighed and placed two fingers in her mouth, her thumb and index finger, and blew. This action created a loud whistle that rattled through-out the castle. She suddenly heard the loud barks of her companion. She smiled as Max ran into the room, tongue hanging out in happiness.

His front paws were placed on her stomach and he drew out more happy barks, "hey boy," Chastity said, equally happy, and stroked his head, scratching behind his ears, "do you wanna come with me to Millifields?"

Max barked as an answer, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

Chastity smiled, "I guess that means a yes?"

* * *

><p>It had been a long trek through each of the towns. She was stopped and begged to help family after family. And each time she had to turn it down, frowning. The person asking would break down and start to cry spouting off that their family would die if she didn't help. It saddened her to see people in such despair, so she handed them at least twenty gold, and smiled. If it was a child she would place a kiss on her forehead and give them an extra five gold.<p>

Millifields was still looking as beautiful as the day she first saw it. Silverpines was known for it's Balverines, not Millifields. Millifields was more of bandits or Hobbes; it surprised her actually. The wolf look-a-line monsters were known for hiding in the forest, waiting for travelers to come by. They were stalkers, they were predators; not socialists. Chastity slowly made her way over to a farm, or what looked like a farm, that sat on top of the hill. She was exhausted from the two day travel, and from all the digging that she did.

Once she was on top of the hill, she noticed the slaughtered cattle that lay strewn about. She moved one of the carcasses with the point of her shoe, and watched as the flies moved from that carcass to another. A wave of horrendous stench hit her face, it made her gag. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the brush located beside the cottage. She swallowed the bile that had risen up her throat and moved her hand to her musket. She swiftly pulled the gun from it's holster and leveled it on her shoulder. She looked down the site and watched the brush move more.

The hair on Max's neck slowly rose to a complete tip, and he started growling loudly. He took an attacking position, his rear high in the air.

White fur rustled back in the brush.

"A white Balverine?" Chastity mumbled to herself as she slowly guided her musket to move along side the creature.

"A bunny?" She exclaimed, obviously embarrassed. The small rabbit wiggled it's nose about and looked curiously towards the great Hero and her trusty mutt. Suddenly, it's eyes filled with fear and shivered back into the brush, and took off.

"What scared it to-" She felt the sudden rush of wind on her back, causing her to turn around. Max growled and attacked. Six Balverine stood in front of her. Three of which slowly moved towards her as the other three played with Max, causing him to get smashed into a near by tree. Chastity's eyes narrowed and raised her musket. She followed one of the Balverine, as it jumped it around; trying to attack her. Once it landed she shot of a round of bullets, each connected with the target. Suddenly he was dead.

The other two neared her, and she didn't have time to be reloading. She put back her musket in her holster as she grabbed her sword. The two Balverine attacked her head-on. Both swiping their claws at her. One, of course, landed a blow causing her go backwards . The wound started to bleed profoundly. Pain spread throughout her whole body, she grounded her teeth together and hissed out. She swung towards the beasts, landing few blows, as the other three Balverines started in on the attack, probably smelling the blood.

She got another five wounds spreading across her body, and she only had killed two of the Balverines. She popped a potion, downing it quickly. The pain stopped, for the moment, and some of the wounds closed. She achieved three other wounds as she was drinking the potion. The last three Balverines looked at the great Hero, probably chuckling in their own dirty language. One of them howled and jumped into a tree, causing the other two to strike.

The furry beasts attacked quickly, as the Hero tried to defend herself against them.

"GOD DAMN IT." She screamed as she managed to swing her sword around, in fury, and smashed one of them to they ground. She took the opportunity to plunge her sword into his head, causing a great explosion of blood. She wasted no time in greeting the other Balverine with a mouthful of metal as it ran towards her. She backed her sword right into it's mouth; lucky shot. She stepped on it's abdomen and pulled her sword out of it's mouth.

She wiped the still sweat on her forehead off and blew out a sigh of relief. Though, Max was still growling. She looked at him, confused.

"What is it Max?" His tail went in between his legs as he whimpered loudly. Chastity turned quickly, not expecting what she saw. A white Balverine advanced on her. It's claws readied for a dreadful deed of killing her. She steadied her sword in front of her, preparing for the attack.

A loud bang blasted through the air. This sudden bang caused her ears to ring slightly, and cause double vision in her eyes. She stumbled lightly, as she watched the white Balverine go down. Blood soaked through it's pure fur. Her vision went back to normal though her ears were still ringing.

"You know," a sarcastic voice cried out dramatically, "you make quite a mess and you're none too stealthy. Hero of Albion." She could almost taste the cockiness in his voice. She already knew who it was without looking up. Reaver.

"Well, well," Chastity called out, wiping some of the blood off of her face, "showing up at the end of battle, as always." She quietly hissed after the sentence, causing Reaver to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life?"

"Saving my life?" She scoffed, wiping her hands on her dirtied skirt.

"Yes, or what would you call shooting a white Balverine, mid attack?" Chastity looked at Reaver and sighed.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" He cupped his ear and leaned on his cane, "I couldn't hear you, speak up."

"I said thank you." She said again, regretting the words as they flowed out of her mouth. He grinned, no it wasn't a grin. A grin doesn't go on your mouth as slickly as that, "now come."

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"It's almost midnight m'dear, I would guess you'd need somewhere to stay, and I think you could use some wine," his eyes traveled up and down her body, "and a bath."

* * *

><p>She was wrapped in a comfy robe, sitting in a warm chair, sipping on red wine. It was nice to say the least, she could never do this back at the Castle because she was always to busy. Reaver waltzed into the room and sauntered over to the chair, opposing her. A smirk wrapped around his face as she grimaced at him.<p>

"Now, I know you're not being nice for nothing. What do you want?"

"Me?" He placed a hand over his heart, acting surprised, "how could you even think something like that?" Chastity looked at him, bored.

"You wouldn't get up in the middle of night to save someone, that might not even be me, let me bathe, get me wine, for nothing." Chastity said quietly, irked by his dramatic actions. Reaver smirked and laid his hand on her knee.

"Oh you caught me red handed." She smacked his hand away from her knee.

"Anything but that." She knew what he was implying and it wasn't going to happen any time soon. Reaver fringed sadness, but quickly smirked in a replacement.

"Fine, at least let me teach you a thing or two."

"About what?"

"Just call it something that would entertain me greatly." Chastity narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know if you noticed but my name is Chastity for a reason." Reaver burst out in a loud laugh, he roared with laughter, and he held his rib cage.

"You funny, funny girl," he said after a few minutes of laughing, "I wasn't implying we have sex. You dirty, dirty girl." Chastity's face flushed lightly from embarrassment, but it was quickly placed with a grimace.

"Then what do you want to teach me?"

"A little thing called Greed m'dear."

* * *

><p>"Just entertain me by doing so." Reaver said as he twirled his gun with his finger. He sat upon a rock as a resident of Millifield asked for the Queen's help.<p>

"Do what?" She asked exasperatedly. She was growing tired of his little game, 'do this' or 'entertain me with this', she was growing bored of it. Reaver sighed and took his _little_ Queen off to the side. Away from the resident's ear.

"Look if you ever want to survive in this world, you need to charge people for your help." Chastity looked at Reaver, disgusted by what he said.

"I can't charge people for my _help_, but kind of monster would do that?"

"Me." He said bluntly as he whipped his pistol out, mocking her with it, "now come on. Entertain me, do it once. See how you feel about it afterwards."

"Bet I'll feel awful..." she mumbled quietly as she pushed him away from her, "fine. I'll do it." She said to Reaver. She trudged away from Reaver and went over to the resident.

"Fine, I'll find your valuables that have been stolen," the resident started to thank you, "under one condition: you pay me 1,000 gold." Reaver never set a standard amount she should charge so she picked something obvious and suitable.

The resident's mouth went agape.

"B-but your Highness-" she cut the resident off.

"Don't expect me to help for any less."

The resident thought about this.

"I suppose I can afford that," he mumbled, "of course, it is a bit greedy don't cha think?" She paid no mind to his little detail afterwards, and quickly returned to Reaver.

"Was that _expectable_?" She narrowed her eyes at Reaver, she didn't like ripping her loving people off. Reaver smirked.

"Of course it is."

* * *

><p>She found the resident's belongings and returned them, but not before she excepted the thousand gold she was expecting. She later returned to Reaver's manor.<p>

"So how does it feel?" Chastity mumbled something to Reaver's question, and again, he cupped his ear and smirked.

"What was that m'dear?"

"It felt... _good_." Chastity's face heated up as Reaver's smirk widened considerably.

"Well then, I suppose I should give you a proper gift for exceeding my expectations." He stated as he poured a glass of wine. She took it and chugged it down greedily.

"Oh dear," he said quietly, "I guess I'm a bad influence on you." He smirked lightly and placed his hand on her knee. This time, she didn't push his hand away.

"Just wait, I have some more lessons to teach you soon."

_Just wait my little Queeny, you won't be so innocent when I'm done with you_, Reaver though sinisterly as another smirk appeared on his face, and left as quickly as it came.

"Can I have another glass of wine?"

"You're turning into a greedy one aren't you?" Reaver said loudly, laughing just as loudly as his voice was.

"I like wine." She said bluntly as she shook her empty goblet. Reaver rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, calling in a butler, "bring some more wine for the Queen, red preferably." Chastity smirked lopsidedly.

"Well isn't your butler just a gentleman?"

"What about me?" He expected praise, but instead he received a bashing.

"You?" she roared with fake laughter, "you are a pig." She slapped his traveling hand away for emphasis.

Once the butler brought in more wine, she downed it like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh dear Queeny," he mumbled, laughing softly, "you'll soon be owned, by _me_ and you'll like it too."

**Quick Author's Note:**

**I know Reaver left after the end of Fable 3, but its a FANfiction. Just live with it for now, okay? Sorry for any Reaver OOC. I'm still getting a hang of his character, but I think I have a little bit more of it down.**

**REVIEW :D**

**x**


End file.
